


let's conspire to ignite

by poketa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: korra needs someone to be her muse.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	let's conspire to ignite

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fic for this pairing, hopefully you guys like it, if you don't, I'm still open to read your comments about it. 
> 
> thanks to my wife emi for being the beta and editor of this mess ❤️ happy birthday to you, babe! hope you have the brightest year ahead of you xx. 
> 
> disclaimer: it was a dumb otp prompt but here we are. it's fluffy and smutty.

* * *

_"Hypothetically.”_

Korra turns sharply towards the open door of her bedroom where Bolin stands with his hands on his hips and a smug expression. She drops the piece of charcoal on her hand and takes off her remaining earbud that is currently blasting some loud and clashing punk rock.

"Just hypothetically," the boy stresses out. His black hair is weirdly sticking up and then her eye catches his dirty basketball shorts. Bolin was probably training before coming to her room. "Let's say I've found a model for your portfolio." 

Her mouth falls open, she wasn't expecting that to come out of his lips.

"Hypothetically, I said," Bolin remarks as she stands up and closes the space between them. 

"Who?" the dark-skinned girl inquires as the boy steps back and he tries to say something, but she promptly continues. "I asked everyone I know and even people I didn't want to ask to do it and they all declined," Korra continues with a serious expression.

"Let's just say you didn't ask everyone," he replies with his hands up and his expression exudes nervousness that she picks carefully.

"Stop talking in riddles–who is it?" Korra asks, shaking her head as she furrows her brows. 

It may be the fact she's pointing her charcoal stained fingers at him or just her overall seriousness, but Bolin looks helpless now.

"Well, you didn't ask Asami," he states nervously.

"Mako's girlfriend _Asami?"_ Korra asks as her hand falls away and her expression falls too. She tries to not react to the name, but her mind doesn't help her as the girl in question appears there; she has found herself observing those skillful hands and green eyes and maybe her dark hair too - and as much as the art student would love to have the beautiful girl as her muse, she wants to remain professional and not overreact as if it's just hypothetical. "That Asami?" 

"Is there another one? That ain't a common name,” Bolin comments and she's tempted to punch his arm for being a smartass, but then the next sentence stops her. "Also, they aren't together anymore.”

"They aren't–what happened?" Korra muses, but then quickly catches herself and chuckles mockingly. "I mean–good one, Mako. It's like he can't keep a girlfriend for his life." 

"Dude, I know!" the boy admonishes with a grin. He jumps with excitement and the curl of hair that usually sticks to his forehead follows his movement. "Opal won the bet though, they didn't last more than three months - you’re still his longest relationship," Bolin adds with a pout, and maybe Korra should feel a little offended about the bet, but then it wasn't that bad with Mako… they just weren't right for each other.

But that's not something Korra wants to think about now when she's thinking about Asami... and her aesthetically pleasing body and the way her lips pout and how her eyelashes flutter and her hands seamlessly move and–

In a totally professional way, of course, that's how Korra’s thinking about Asami.

_Professionally._

"Can we please go back to the part where you got me a model for my portfolio?" Korra calls, snapping her fingers in front of Bolin’s face, his forlorn expression vaporizing almost instantly.

"Well, I did say, hypothetically," Bolin replies with a mischievous grin.

"What does that even mean, Bo?" 

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Korra calls as she eyes her friend warily, her brow rising with suspicion.

_"Hey, Korra."_

Her eyes bulge as she snaps her head to the door and then towards her friend. The voice is unmistakable, and she instantly knows who it is. The art student grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt, pinning him to the wall with a glare.

"Asami," the dark-skinned girl replies, acting as nonchalant as she can with Bolin pinned to her wall by her hand. "What brings you to my door?"

_"Bolin said you wanted to talk to me about something? So, I decided to drop by after my last class to chat."_

Korra eyes the boy as he struggles to free himself from her tight grip on his basketball shirt. "What did you tell her?" she whispers hurriedly.

"She commented something about an art exhibition," the boy half-whispers back. He lifts his hands in the air in a show of surrender. "So, I just mentioned that you needed a model for your portfolio–it seemed fitting!" Bolin adds, breathing harshly.

Korra loses her grip on his collar as she accepts his words with a solemn nod.

Of course, he was just being a very good friend.

_"Korra?"_

"Coming right up," she replies instantly, passing a hand through her short messy hair and closing her eyes tightly as she calms her racing heart. "I'm–tidying up the place, don't want your highness to witness the disaster that is my chambers," the art student expresses, looking down at her sport shorts and lilac crop top with a nervous bite of her lip.

 _"Thanks?"_ the girl replies in a clear non-sarcastic voice, and Korra frowns.

"I think I'm gonna go..." Bolin declares.

She nods as he opens the door behind himself.

And it seems like the boy would've actually run out of there like a bolt if it wasn't for Asami standing directly in front of the now opened door wearing her blue overalls tied around her waist with a white tank top underneath, her black hair on a low ponytail.

Korra tries to not stare but right there is a girl that looks like a sight to behold and paint.

"Bolin?" Asami muses with surprise.

"Asami," the boy acknowledges. Korra watches as he rounds the taller girl before scurrying down the hallway of the dorm. "Nice top, matches your eyes so well, good to see you–bye!"

And just like he came, he is now gone.

"Is he alright?" Asami inquires, turning back to Korra with a raised brow. She has a little smear of something on her cheek, but it just adds to the beauty that surrounds it. Like a fleck of paint that is supposed to be there, and the art student coughs, before awkwardly looking away. "He was acting quite strange… more than his usual self." 

"With Bo, one never knows," Korra replies with a shrug, trying to keep her itching hands under control.

A second of silence settles over them as they stare at each other.

"So–" 

"Would–" 

"You first," Korra concedes, her cheeks lighting up slightly and she rubs her neck.

A couple of students pass behind the taller girl and she bites her lip, eyeing them warily, before turning back to the art student.

"Can I come in?” Asami asks with a small smile. She's too cute for her own damn good. "Talking like this makes me feel like I'm trying to sell you something."

"Right," the dark-skinned girl accepts, moving aside to let the other girl walk inside her shared dorm. Luckily for her, Opal was at a meeting with her mentor and not there. "Welcome to… my dorm, I guess."

And that stereotype about art students being messy and disorganized? Totally applies to Korra. It's not like she cares a lot as she gazes at her side of the room and compares it to Opal's organized, green, and full of cacti side. It's just how she is.

"Sorry about…" Korra signals to her desk and the countless water bottles by the floor. 

Her bed lays almost pristine and, yeah, she may be unorganized, but not a complete slob.

"Don't worry, Korra," Asami admonishes, taking a seat in the bed and bouncing a little and the art student chuckles at that as she sits by her desk's chair. "You should see the workspace some of my classmates have–men really are _something,”_ the engineering student comments with a roll of her eyes and a scoff.

"Yikes," Korra comments, folding her arms over her chest and Asami nods. "Anyway–So I take it that Bo told you about my portfolio and the need for a, uhm, a muse?" she expresses with a somewhat bashful smile, taking a hacky sack from her desk and passing it from hand to hand.

Normally, she isn't this shy about anything, like–so, _what's wrong with her?_

A dark profiled brow rises and Korra tries to not read into it as Asami reclines back on her hands and crosses one leg over the other.

"He did mention something."

"Great," Korra replies and then clears her throat, trying to hold her ground as she puts her hands up. "So, the thing is–" she breathes deeply in and then out, betting all on that one breath to spill it all out, "–I need someone to pose _naked_ for me." 

Someone turns their TV on from the floor above her own. Korra tries to not blush under the intense gaze of the stunning girl as silence takes over the shared dorm, just the muted dialogues from upstairs breaking the quietness.

"Okay." 

The art student chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilts her head, trying to distinguish if she really heard that or it was her imagination. 

Maybe it’s just her wishful thinking.

"Sorry, I need to clarify," Korra says, dropping the hacky sack and putting her hands together. "When I say _naked_ –I'm talking full exposure here."

"Okay?" Asami repeats, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Okay as in 'Oh, that's cool, Korra, but no thanks' or–" 

"Okay," Asami says and she stands up from the bed to stand right in front of her, a small and bashful smile over her gorgeous face and the art student swears that angels can be seen on Earth. "As in _‘I'm gonna do it, Korra’."_

"Okay," Korra mirrors, swallowing tightly.

And not even her wishful thinking could have made this moment up as they stare at each other an underlying tension filling the air.

But there's the jingling of keys and Opal entering the room making Korra stand up instantly, putting distance between the two of them to greet her roommate.

"Hey, Asami," Opal greets as she drops her bag in her bed and unceremoniously drops her shoes from her feet. "Sup, Korra."

"Good afternoon, Opal," the tallest girl greets warmly, her expression sincere and bright as she says hi to their mutual friend.

"Opi," the art student acknowledges shortly, crossing her arms over her chest. "How was mentoring?" 

The girl's expression turns pained as she sits by her own bed and drops her head to her hands.

"Not good. Anyway, what are you guys up to?" 

Both girls react to look at the other and the silence is deafening.

That's it until Asami decides to break it with something that makes the blue-eyed girl choke on her saliva.

"I'm gonna pose naked for Korra's portfolio." 

It's alarming how quickly the blood rushes to her head with those words from the taller girl, but the color of her skin has always helped conceal those a little.

Not that Opal is making it easier with her stunned expression and silence.

"Well... that's wonderful," the psychology major finally comments with a grin. "I was this close–" the girl adds, showing the distance with her fingers, "–to offer myself if she didn't find someone soon." 

"What about Bolin?" Asami asks with a curious expression.

But Opal just frowns as she takes off her earrings. "What about him?" 

And the art student chuckles, the pieces coming together in front of her eyes as she thinks about the way things have worked out.

She doesn't know whether to kick his ass or kiss him next time they see each other, but Asami grins amicably back at her and Korra is not so inclined to demolish his face just now.

Suddenly, a phone rings loudly inside the room and the student of engineering is the one to receive the end of the call.

"Sadly, I've got to go," Asami declares with a roll of her eyes as she just checks over the ID on her phone. "But it was nice seeing you, Opal," the tall girl says, then turns towards Korra and the intensity of her gaze makes the art student tense. 

"And you'll be seeing me soon, Korra," the girl teases with a wink. The dark-skinned girl awkwardly laughs at the joke as she rubs her neck, and her cheeks burn.

"Right," Korra agrees with a nod as she almost follows Asami out of the door but stops herself with a hand in the doorknob and steps back. "Uhm–I'll text you?" 

"Please do," the tall student replies, her hand reaches to touch Korra's bicep. "I'll be waiting." 

More than one of her muscles flex with Asami’s touch and Korra grins as the girl let's go of her arm, turns around, and leaves her doorstep. She watches her go down the corridor and the art student can't help herself as she remembers something, her hand rubbing her neck.

"Asami." 

"Yes?" the green-eyed girl asks, her face pulled into a pleased grin.

"Forgot to mention, but you got a lil' something here…" Korra says touching her own cheek and the girl blushes as her hand mirrors the movement and her fingertips come back with a black stain.

But Asami just wipes it off in her blue overalls and waves with a smile 

_She is just your muse._

Korra chants as she watches her walk off.

_Just that._

* * *

Korra promptly schedules an hour at the studio with the administration of the art faculty, texting Asami the information as soon as she gets the confirmation for the reservation.

The reply comes less than five minutes later, and she grins.

_Asami: Awesome! Thanks again for accommodating it to my schedule, I know that isn't that easy to get a slot. I won't let you down ;)_

Her phone vibrates again as another message enters the device.

_Asami: See you there Korra xx._

It's not a date, but her heart still flutters as she reads over the reply. Korra feels like punching herself in the face for it.

Not only Asami is Mako's ex-girlfriend, but now they are working together on this project and to screw up her final over a crush that could easily go away in a blink seems completely stupid.

After all, Korra is always crushing on pretty people - it sounds ludicrous to give more importance to her crush on Asami just because she is gonna see her naked.

 _God_ – _she's gonna see Asami naked._

_Bolin had no idea of it–you can't be mad at him._

_It's purely physical,_ Korra repeats to herself as the day approaches and she finds herself standing inside the very quiet and white studio preparing her table with paint, different kinds of brushes, bowls of water, and rags.

_You can do this._

"Hello, _Korra."_

Luckily, she doesn't fumble with her grasp on the bowl of water in her hands as Asami's voice finds her ears.

"Hey, Asami," Korra greets coolly, turning around and trying to not frown as she gazes up and down at the attire the girl is wearing. "What's up with the coat?" the art student asks with puzzlement as the taller girl locks the door.

The girl faces her way, and her cheeks have a pink tint, that's when she understands the reasoning behind it.

 _"Please_ tell me you didn't walk across the campus just wearing _that,"_ Korra comments with horror as her cheeks darken but all she feels is worry.

The girl's pale cheeks darken notoriously and Korra rubs her own cheek, trying to swallow the lump on her throat. 

"Of course not," Asami finally says. "I actually drove my car here."

"Thank _God,"_ Korra accepts with a hand to her heart as she leaves the bowl of water down at the table and sighs. "That would've been stupidly dangerous," she comments unnecessarily as she gazes out to the visibly darkening sky outside the high windows.

She shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts in order, taking off her own coat, leaving herself on brown leggings and a tank top with black and white stripes.

"Talking about that–there's a consent letter for you to sign," the dark-skinned girl says, producing a piece of paper from her leather bag and offering it up to Asami, who walks closer. "It's really just a formality, protecting your integrity and all that," Korra explains with a nod as she passes over the pages.

"Should I worry?" Asami asks with a raised brow as she reads over the pages.

She got minimal makeup on her and Korra dares to observe those green eyes from up and close as they move from word to word.

Her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her hands itch to capture those within the canvas and she calms herself with a pinch to her own arm.

"It's just a consent form to use the image of your body for this project," Korra resumes easily as the girl nods slowly, still reading it. "Of course, if you wanna read it over, I'll give you a few minutes, we have time–"

"No, it's okay," the taller girl softly says as she takes a ball pen from the table where Korra has spread all of her tools to sign the contract. 

She supports the pages there and scribbles.

Her signature is loopy but elegant. Korra observes the grace of those fingers moving without the need to censor herself.

She has a signed permission to admire and draw those now.

"I _trust_ you," Asami voices as she puts the last point on the paper and offers the pages back to the art student. Her gaze back on Korra again.

Her green eyes shine under the lights of the studio and Korra swallows dryly.

_It's purely physical. You can do it._

"Alright," Korra replies as she takes the pages and stuffs them back into her leather bag. "Can you–take the coat off now?" she says, keeping her eyes on the table as she unnecessarily double-checks all of her items.

She needs a second to collect herself, making sure she has all of her items is just part of the formal process.

"Of course," comes the soft reply.

And the sound of fabric hitting the floor doesn't ever come.

Then, of course, it doesn't, because there are actual hangers by the wall and Asami is just posing for her, not seducing her.

_Be professional, you idiot._

So, Korra turns toward her, putting on her most professional face, first catching a glimpse of fair and smooth skin and then all of it.

She absorbs Asami standing there under the white lights of the studio, every inch of her body at her disposal to capture and there's no doubt that Asami is absolutely gorgeous.

Seeing her naked skin certainly makes something within Korra to ignite, to awaken and it's like a spark that appeared that first time that they met at that party has never gone away.

Long graceful limbs, forest green eyes that call and Korra feels just as captive as that one night.

_But she's just your muse._

"What now?" the taller girl asks standing there with her hands shyly covering her chest, her posture is tall and her chin high.

Her cheeks still sport some redness, but Korra chalks it up to the normal embarrassment one would usually feel by exposing yourself completely naked in front of someone for the very first time.

Especially, if you are the only one doing it.

"Could you please sit on that stool?" Korra instructs, pointing with her hand to the item directly in front of the easel next to her table and under the main light.

"Is it–?" the engineering student asks, approaching it with cautious steps and Korra isn't leering, she's appreciating her body.

She has a signed permission to do so.

"Clean?" Korra asks with a grin. Asami nods shyly. Korra chuckles, rubbing her neck. "Yeah, I cleaned it before you came." 

"Thank you," the dark-haired girl says as she walks to the stool and takes a seat.

She fixes her hair with her hands, leaving her chest exposed and the art student takes a deep breath, repeating her internal mantra at the sight of pink nipples and soft mounds of flesh.

Asami looks so poised and beautiful, her limbs graceful as she stares back at her and Korra takes a second to absorb all of her, before giving more instructions as she appreciates the unblemished skin of her thighs under the lights of the studio that she adjusts with a remote controller.

"Can you extend your left leg a little bit?" the art student directs, observing with attention as Asami follows her instructions, and her body moves to take that position. "And your right, I want it lazily on the leg rest–it has to look like you are relaxing," Korra explains as the girl moves her legs and gives her the exact image she wants to create. 

The patch of trimmed dark hair between her legs is as daunting as is it a beautiful contrast to her thighs and stomach and Korra nods to exactly no one, but herself.

"Like this?" Asami asks as she lifts an eyebrow and just sits there, looking every inch of a goddess with her rosy cheeks and naturally flirting eyes.

"Yeah," Korra confirms, committing the image to her memory. _"Perfect"_

It's like her hands start to vibrate with energy the more she observes Asami and she just takes her finer brush to start to trace a leg.

One long, lazy, and lovely pale leg.

Her eyes caress the image in front of her before her hands move to imprint it over the stencil and Korra licks the corner of her lip in distraction.

"So, are we allowed to talk?"

Korra whips her head up, to look at her muse for a second, before resuming to draw the bridge between her leg and her torso in detail.

"Sure," the art student replies as she looks at the cute bellybutton of the girl and grins softly, rubbing her nose with a blush. _"Wait–"_ she looks up towards Asami and squints her eyes, "is this your first time posing?" 

"Yes, it is," Asami confirms, her cheeks lighting up a little. She swings her hand to move a piece of hair behind her ear and Korra follows it vehemently with her eyes as she nods at her.

"Well, thank you for… _this,"_ the art student replies as her hand lazily gestures towards her.

And their eyes catch.

"You don't have to thank me," the nude girl replies and Korra shakes her head vehemently. "I had the time and I wanted to help you, Korra," Asami continues with a small shy smile.

Korra resumes her painting, being careful to softly outline each breast with her brush as she continues to immortalize the body in front of her.

"I'll pay you," She offers with a raise of her brow and the muscle of her arm flexes as she rubs her neck. "This could be a paid modeling job, after all."

"I don't need money," Asami fires back simply, her eyes twinkling under the lights and it sounds like there is an underlying statement beneath her words.

The portrait is taking form and Korra can't stop her hand as it moves, and traces, and paints, and her eyes follow to make sure she is being faithful to the real beauty of the body in front of her eyes.

"Everyone needs something," the student replies with an aimless shrug.

“Well, I do need _something_ from you."

Her hand stops on its way to change colours and the brush. Her heart beats almost too fast, but Korra just shakes her head, resuming her journey and changing brushes nowadays.

"Yeah?" the art student inquires as she splashes light blue over the stencil.

The body in front of her is like a sea, waves, and moves, it feels like it's calling her in and Korra can only paint it as such.

It must be her own desire for the girl in front of her dropping over the painting, Asami is just posing for her, after all–but art speaks for more than the subject.

It speaks about the artist too and Korra traces waves with her brush.

"And what's that?" she finds herself asking, daring to step into the water a little bit.

Her eyes look towards the sea and there sits Asami, the ocean; wild, gorgeous, enticing.

Korra's blue eyes find green ones and it's two different oceans meeting right there in the middle, clashing wildly, somehow, inevitably.

"What do you need, Asami?" she asks.

Asami doesn't reply with her words.

Instead, her expression changes and as her legs move apart, Korra's eyes follow the movement and there she realizes that the ocean isn't just a metaphor, but a reality, as clear wetness finds her field of vision.

Her hand clumsily drops the brush over the table, mixing paint and water without a care. 

And she swallows tightly.

Her heart beats loudly and Korra thinks about running for a second, but she just steps closer to the waves, following the call of the sea.

"What are you…?" she asks and there is too much distance between them, but there needs to be one or else there would be no words to prevent her from dipping into the water.

Asami nods slowly, her blush now permanent onto her face.

"I might have a taste for art, Korra, but this goes beyond _that_ and we both know it." 

And if they are oceans meeting in the middle, then the art student has to remember the ground, because it exists for a reason and drowning doesn't sound too enticing right now, even if she just wants to take a dip into the deep ocean.

"What about Mako?" Korra asks with a frown and she wants to hit herself for that but isn't like he is a stranger to them both.

Still, she moves away from the painting.

"It just didn't work, Korra," Asami counters and she sounds exasperated. She's both naked and evidently wet and it's hard to remember her values as the girl keeps talking. "We were both fooling ourselves–I was fooling myself."

And that's all Korra needs to hear as she stands up and closes the distance between the easel and the stool to find the girl sitting there.

Her hands reach for the creamy skin of her face as Asami's own hands reach for her neck.

"Are you sure?" Korra asks in a whisper.

But Asami just stands up, bringing their mouths together in a kiss.

First gently, like two hands meeting in the dark, then bolder, their lips move hotly, passionately, they are waves under a storm and Korra takes no time in lifting Asami by wrapping her long legs around her torso and walking them both to the couch by the fair end of the room.

A white couch that was planned to use later for the next pose.

 _"Wait,"_ Korra whispers, moving away from her lover's mouth and she licks her lips, trying to get her bearings back as she pants on top of the girl.

A very naked and very turned on Asami–so, she has some willpower, after all.

"Are you still gonna pose for my portfolio?" she asks the goddess beneath her, who seems almost pissed off by the interruption. "Cause I really need to–" 

One quick movement and Asami has rolled them over, holding Korra under her body with a grin as a series of kisses cut her off. Asami devours her, but her hands are holding her neck tenderly.

"Of course," the tall girl affirms softy against her lips between kisses.

And that's truly the final restraint as Korra returns the kisses back just as fiercely, gripping the girl's naked back, melting into the sensation of the closeness of their bodies and mouths.

Her fingers dance around the exposed back of the girl and Korra moves to sit back against the armrest, her eyes absorbing the body in front of her as their kiss comes to an end and Asami sits in her lap.

The desire just grows as she takes a moment to take note of the dips and lows, the bumps and curves, and the skin in front of her–the body, the person. And being an artist, she notes the beauty within every aspect of life.

Their eyes meet on a lust-filled exchange and Korra walks her hands up her thighs, fingers grazing the skin, feeling the heat of it, licking her lips as green eyes sparkle.

"Korra," Asami whispers, and her name coming out of those lips makes her almost shiver with anticipation.

"What do you _need?"_ Korra asks tenderly, hands moving up to Asami's hips, making circles on the skin there. "Tell me," she inquires. She attaches her mouth to the neck of the girl, kissing there, licking, scrapping her teeth lightly over her pulse.

There's a ragged breath and then hips moving over her own.

Her fingertips dance towards the girl's stomach, caressing the skin there and Korra sighs at the warmness of the skin, the softness of it beneath her hands.

 _"You,"_ Asami replies. Her voice is soft, but firm, she sounds profoundly aroused and Korra moves her hand to graze the skin of her breasts, watching her right nipple harden. "Just touching me–" the girl continues, and the art student pinches the nipple and then wraps her lips around the other one.

She sucks and pinches, listening to the sounds of the girl sitting on her lap with a sense of accomplishment.

“Yes–like _that.”_

“How long?” Korra inquires as she caresses one breast with her fingers and moves to pepper kisses on her neck, skimming skin, enjoying the way those hands frame her back, and her muscle tingle.

Her cockiness may be showing too much but she can't care enough when she has Asami sitting on her lap, sighing with pleasure.

And the question seems to be intercepted just fine.

“Since _that_ party,” Asami breathes out and the art student chuckles to herself, rewarding the response with her hands stroking lower onto wet heat, enjoying the satisfaction of knowing she caused that. “There, _yes,”_ the taller girl gasps.

Korra moves her fingers in circles and she should just shut up and go about it, but now that Asami started speaking she can't stop asking.

“Then why did you go home with him?” 

She looks directly into the green eyes of the girl and the lights above them shine down to create a halo around her crown. Her dark hair remains in place and the temptation to mess it up presents.

“Do you really wanna–” Asami asks as Korra swipes up her hand and starts to massage her head, all the way slowly stroking her wetness with her other hand. She is very good at multitasking, “–talk about that? _Now?”_ the girl makes a point of looking over their position with a raised brow.

“No,” The art student denies, but then nods. “I mean, _yes -_ but it can wait.” 

Her fingers move to take wetness and spread it over the girl’s clit, stroking it easier.

 _“God,”_ Asami moans, her fingers clenching on her back, her nails making the art student hiss with pleasure.

“No, I'm _Korra,”_ the dark-skinned girl comments with a grin as she moves to kiss her neck again. “But close enough.” 

Asami seems to be done with her talking as she clashes their lips together on a kiss and all of her smart-ass replies die at the back of her throat as Korra moves to reciprocate her caress.

Maybe that was her plan all along.

Mentally, Korra checks the schedule of the studio and grins to herself as she remembers taking the last slot of the day.

She is a complete _genius._

Most probably, they aren't the first couple of people to desecrate the art faculty and they won't be the last, _anyway._

* * *

They finish the session with Asami laying on the couch, looking an utterly satisfied and delicious version of herself, a lazy grin over her face as she lays back down on the furniture, rubbing her naked stomach.

“I feel so _dirty,”_ the engineering student comments with a giggle, hiding part of her face with her other hand.

And Korra, who has discarded her own top and stands there just on a sports bra, chuckles.

“Do you think it counts like _seducing?”_ Asami asks with a raised brow as she moves her hand to play with her hair and her truly relaxed posture makes an excellent complimentary comment to the previous piece. 

The art student hands dance across the stencil, painting traces of that gorgeous dark hair and she shrugs.

“I am not the one _naked,”_ Korra replies with a grin as she looks over.

And Asami’s expression changes to something that makes her almost drop the brush, but she holds onto the item with trembling fingers as her mouth closes and she swallows tightly.

“Oh, but you _will_ be,” Her tone is the sexiest music that has grazed her ears and Korra just nods, blushing deeply as she continues her painting.

The phrase _‘You can do it’_ comes to her mind, it has a completely different meaning as she fights herself to finish the painting and not instantly go to get ravished by Asami and her delicious self.

_You can do it, Korra._

* * *

The final touches to the paintings are added over her dorm where she doesn't have a goddess observing her every move and using her feminine skills to distract her.

Korra grins at the result of the paintings as she stares back at them, nothing with a faint blush how her underlying desire for Asami in the first painting, completely vanishes on the second painting to unleash flames on the way she painted her hair to be fire and her skin bright with sweat.

"Asami sure has _nice_ legs.” 

Korra agrees. “She _sure_ does,” she turns to her left to find her roommate grinning back at her and the art student frowns, moving down her brush. “Why do you look so smug?”

“You two clearly had _sex,”_ Opal remarks with her arms crossed over her chest and Korra’s mouth falls open trying to argue, but the psychology student just lifts her hand. “No need to deny it, there is a huge hickey right in your neck.” 

“Actually, I was gonna ask how you knew I had sex with _her_ and not someone else,” the art student replies with a scoff, going back to her painting.

“Well, I'm coming back from lunch with Asami, so…” Her roommate informs with a dismissing shrug as she goes to take off her boots. “Yeah, you are _welcome.”_

“What do you mean?” Korra asks as she moves her brush down again.

“I made _this_ happen,” the girl with the light green eyes comments nonchalantly

The art student can only stare back with puzzlement. _"What?"_

"I meant, it wasn't easy,” Opal distresses with a smile, taking a seat on her own bed. "First I had to convince everyone to turn your offer down– kinda hard when a good percentage of these girls wanted to sleep with you too.”

Korra can only stare back in silence as the girl continues.

"Then I had to say to Bolin how worried I was about your project and how I was gonna offer if no one came up,” the psychology student stresses with a light blush as she tilts her head.

"So _he_ could get jealous and search for someone else," the art student adds, starting to understand what is going on.

"Then I happened to mention Asami _loved_ art and _well,”_ Opal informs with giggles. “The rest is history as they say.”

Korra laughs, slapping her thigh as the picture gets complete before her eyes and she understands everything.

 _“Oh my god–you knew she liked me!”_ she recriminates with an accusing finger, but she can't be mad with the lengths her roommate traveled to get them together. _“And didn't say it!”_ she shakes her head as another thought comes to her mind. "Okay, but what's the deal? Did Bolin actually know about Asami and me?” 

_"Actually,”_ the psychology student stresses and her blush deepens, “he doesn't–he just thinks you will see me naked one day and fall in love with me, and competing with you would be totally _unfair_ to him”

And if she wanted to laugh before, now she is completely losing it, holding her stomach as she doubles over.

"So, he _doesn't_ know about–" 

Opal gasps and stands up with an accusing finger. "God, _no,_ and you won't tell him."

“It was freshman year, _anyway,”_ Korra comments with a smirk and a wink. “You two didn’t even know each other and–” 

_"Thanks, Opal, you are the best!”_ the girl says as she picks up her toiletries, robe, and towels and starts to leave the room. Her cheeks are deep crimson and Korra laughs harder. _"I am so grateful for your efforts to match Asami and me_ –yeah, you are welcome, Korra," Opal continues as she exits the room and the art student just waves mockingly at her. 

Her phone vibrates over her desk and she turns towards it as the door closes. 

_Asami: I miss you already :(_

And she is absolutely grateful for Opal's scheme, not that the girl needs to know that immediately.

_You: God, I do too, can’t wait to see you later._

_The end._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
